


【海赫】咬死一只兔子需要多长时间

by hesmygirl



Category: haeeunland
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmygirl/pseuds/hesmygirl
Summary: *又名《刷成人直播居然看到了我喜欢的老师》（（。*有大量路人凝视*很雷，若感到不适请及时退出
Kudos: 10





	【海赫】咬死一只兔子需要多长时间

————appetizer————

【pussyholic进入直播间】  
【pussyholic给主播送出一辆豪华跑车】  
男主播跪趴着，屁股高高撅起，正拿女用自慰棒草自己夹紧的大腿，头一低就看到屏幕正中间闪过一条高亮加粗泛着金光的公告。  
【姐姐的舔狗】：卧槽，大佬，我上班一个月也挣不了这么多啊，抖抖抖  
【手机用户2902】：啥都不说了，瑞思拜  
【取这个名字才算匿名吧】：阿西，真心无语，有钱人可真喜欢乱来啊，为啥要在无料直播间刷跑车啊，压力陡增  
主播也愣了，抽插的动作都慢了起来。如有的用户所说，这本来就是为了解决他的性癖开的直播间，他喜欢寻求一些耻辱感，比如当众玩弄自己。再说了，他本来就有一份能养活自己的工作，当色情主播都不能算副业，只是一个消遣罢了。所以就不像别的主播那样，要买邀请码才能解锁内容。  
但既然人家刷了礼物，还是问一下request比较好。  
“谢谢pussyholic送的跑车。”主播还特意用的韩式英语，听说现在的男的就喜欢这款，英文太好容易让他们痿。“那您想看点什么呢？”  
【姐姐的舔狗】：努那今天也开了变声器啊，什么时候能去掉呢，努那原声肯定比这更嗲吧，想听……ㅠㅠ  
【pussyholic】：老师nim，哦对了这是我的性癖，我喜欢这么叫，请不要介意。你的玩具好像没有润滑过，即使是大腿，这么弄也会痛的吧。  
主播听出言外之意，起身去拿润滑。他刚打开盖子，金主又发言。  
【pussyholic】：用不着这么大阵势。用舔的会不会更好呢，环保ㅎㅎ  
【氪金苦手】：还以为是老实人呢，会玩ㅋㅋㅋ  
主播背一僵，拿着润滑不知如何是好，刚挤出的液体流得半只手都是。  
【pussyholic】：我可不是无情的性剥削者哦，老师nim一看就很在意隐私。您可以把脸挡住的。  
【不服顺着网线打我】：傻比吧，婊子不是拿来玩的是拿来供着的吗。  
【pussyholic】：我看了一下，周围好像没有合适的遮蔽物。老师nim可以把身上那条印着小白兔的蕾丝内裤脱下来。  
【不服顺着网线打我】：对不起，您是爹。  
主播读完以后瞳孔放大一圈，本来就大的眼睛瞪得像两颗葡萄。但要尝试一些癖好，就不得不牺牲一点道德感和自尊心。他很心动，下腹热热的，肌肉已经紧绷起来。只要挡得严就没关系吧，他的手掌还算大。主播咽了咽口水，在满屏煽动性的留言下缓缓除掉内裤。  
他调整好镜头，把脸埋在蕾丝内裤里，伸出舌头，像小动物试探食物能不能吃一样小心地舔起那个动物造型的按摩棒。  
【女孩子最可爱了嘻嘻嘻】：上面是不是还留着小逼的味道啊，是你喜欢的草莓味吗？  
【取这个名字才算匿名吧】：什么啊，怎么连这婊子的鸡巴都比我大，好有压力啊  
【姐姐的舔狗】：努那连前面都长得好漂亮啊，晕了  
内裤和玩具还留着下体的腥臊味，一不小心捅到喉咙，主播干呕一声，但因为异样的刺激性欲高涨，肉棒抬得更高，龟头已经被渗出的液体润湿了。主播侧对着镜头，他的脸比一般男性小巧，刚好能被挡住，还留有一点余裕。他只露出嘴巴，金主叫他舔湿玩具而已，他自己沉溺在情欲的泥潭里，开始浅浅地往嘴里送，循序渐进，畅快地插起来。  
主播另一只手捂得太用力，内裤的蕾丝边刮得他下颌泛红，鼻子也完全闷在衣物里，只剩嘴能呼吸，可是嘴也被塞得满满的。他有点窒息，同时涌上更强烈的快感。他的背弓起来，突然尖叫一声，因为超过变声器参数能覆盖的范围，变得失真。  
【手机用户2902】：挖槽，不是吧，这么敏感的吗，光插个嘴就能射？这是老天派来挨草的吧？  
【女孩子最可爱了嘻嘻嘻】：前面的为什么要这么说女孩子呢，人家没自尊的吗？  
【女孩子最可爱了嘻嘻嘻】：嘤嘤嘤，真射了诶，好想尝尝啊，肯定是水果儿  
留言区刚开始狂欢，不知道是不小心还是故意的，镜头冷不防倒了，接着显示主播已离线。  
【取这个名字才算匿名吧】：小母狗怎么自己爽完就走了，这时候又把羞耻心捡起来了是吗  
【姐姐的舔狗】：楼上24K纯傻比  
【姐姐的舔狗】：还想看努那呢，再蹲蹲  
主播高潮来得太猛，手又酸，一个恍惚就把镜头碰倒了。他眼眶泛红，脸上还留着泪痕，不知道是爽哭的还是耻哭的。  
【氪金苦手】：又上线了，白嫖党，哦不，蹲蹲党的胜利  
主播应该是中途收拾房间去了，看不出刚才的混乱，又换了条内裤，浅粉色的，一样有兔子图案，这是他的标志。他不知道从哪拖出来两只白色堆堆袜，正松松垮垮地挂在小腿上。  
【除了色什么都不好】：被大善人安利来的。听说主播刚来过一发，这就准备来第二次了啊？还带换装的，真算是菩萨了ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
主播上调镜头，又只能看到锁骨以下的部位，他敞开腿对着镜头坐下，刚才跪了很久，膝盖红红的。他照常跟评论互动，无意识地划着留言，好像在期待着什么。  
【pussyholic给主播送出一架私人飞机】  
【除了色什么都不好】：兄弟这是卖肾去了吧  
【手机用户2902】：大发！！  
【氪金苦手】：有钱真好啊，salute  
【姐姐的舔狗】：酸了，但是这位是真厉害啊  
【pussyholic】：老师nim，礼物也不是白给的^ ^草自己给我看看吧，用您刚才舔过的道具。  
【pussyholic】：要爱护自己哦，老师nim，记得涂润滑ㅎ受伤了可就不好了。  
【除了色什么都不好】：我去，您才是大善人啊，主播看在这份上就做吧  
主播有点喜欢这金主了，他跟别人都不太一样，问为什么不一样，又为什么有点心动，他也说不出。而且明明跟动物一样被关在笼子里给人观赏，那个人不过是投喂得更大方一点，这还讲真心，也太可笑了。但主播觉得他好玩，也想逗逗他，破天荒地做作起来，扭捏地合上腿，搅搅手指：“刚才不是才做过一次吗，还来？”  
变声器往低调几度听着有点恶心，于是主播一直是升调，听着像变声期没保护好嗓子的女人，有一种不自然的甜腻。  
【pussyholic】：老师nim为什么要再上线呢^ ^不就是为了再玩一回自己吗？  
【pussyholic】：抱歉，好像太冠冕堂皇了，把锅都推到您头上。其实是我想看，老师nim。  
【pussyholic】：扒开小肉穴，用手指好好扩张，再把玩具棒塞进去，乖乖草自己，好吗？  
【只是个会夸夸的工具人】：nice mentor！  
主播这才满意了，他转过身去，趴在床边，屁股对着镜头。他戴着金色的双马尾假发，马尾上还系着一对带圆球的发绳，上半身是灰蓝色短款水手服，露出一截窄窄的腰。屁股只包着一层棉质内裤，由于是浅色的，很透形状，看得出流水了。  
他朝观众晃了晃屁股，隔着内裤蹭了蹭按摩棒，把自己蹭硬以后拉开布料，只露出小洞，粉粉的，还没被开拓过，闭合得很紧。他除过毛，除腿毛还能说是因为上镜好看，除肛周的就算是性癖了吧。  
“这样能看清吗？”主播故作小心地问。  
【姐姐的舔狗】：呜呜，想舔舔，小嘴也好好看。  
【氪金苦手】：为什么不能保存啊ㅠㅠ  
主播往手上倒了一层润滑油，细腻地抹到每根手指上，麦还收得到化学物质接触空气的声音。他扒开自己那两团肉，轻轻塞入一根指头，适应以后塞入更多。他摁到自己的前列腺，轻佻地叫起来。一想到金主还在屏幕上盯着，又难堪又欢愉，他肠壁痒痒的，前面又开始滴水。如果是金主的话，一定会比手指大吧。这样不够，他想要更多。  
他拔出手指，摸准动物模样的按摩棒的位置，一只手扶着床沿，另一只手扶着棒身，降低重心，对着小逼缓缓坐下来。小逼吞得太深了，最后只剩下底座。他全程在诱人地叫唤，声音又重又绵长，屁股一下被填满，他全身都在打颤。  
他最初只是想像每个色情主播一样引诱人，后来开始幻想是金主在草自己，对方肯定会无节制地索取，顶到他肚子都鼓起来。于是开始浪叫，带着一点哭腔。  
主播对着那个造型可爱的假鸡巴上下摇，像艘纸做的小船，连假发都被晃散了，堆堆袜上的小球球也跟着摇，床前都是他流出来的汗和水。  
【除了色什么都不好】：靠，我只是凑个热闹而已，现在已经开冲了，不冲不是人  
【女孩子最可爱了嘻嘻嘻】：从来没想过我会羡慕一根棒……  
【不服顺着网线打我】：这婊子是不是已经玩嗨了啊  
主播叫到嗓子都哑了，半倚着床，坐到小腿都抽筋才射出来。内壁绞紧一阵，然后才慢慢起身，跟观众展示了一下他的精液和还在收缩的小洞。  
“跟大家看这些真是不好意思，米亚内。”他又用甜哑的嗓子说，听着已经快虚脱了。  
【取这个名字才算匿名吧】：等着看吧各位。  
【取这个名字才算匿名吧】：这婊子还不是个拜金货，肯定会跟着那个有钱人跑的。  
【取这个名字才算匿名吧】：真心，等着瞧吧ㅅㅂ

————main course————

“所以有同学知道这是什么吗？”李赫宰播放了一段摄影爱好者拍摄的山猫追捕兔子的片段，在捕食前的最后一刻暂停，看了看显示屏，向学生席望去。  
“老师nim。我会。”坐前排的男学生拖长调子举起手来。他很英俊，五官像雕琢出来的，眼睛却很柔和，望向人时总是湿润的。  
他托着下巴，很苦恼的样子：“后面那只就不知道了，前面那只被追着跑的，可能是您。”  
全体学生哄堂大笑，教室后方打游戏的、将睡未睡的也都参与进来。  
李赫宰脸颊烧起来，扶了扶眼镜。“李东海si，戏弄老师可没有课堂分。”  
“老师nim，东海同学只是为了活跃气氛。”  
女学生们怕他被处罚，已经开始维护他。  
这明明是捣乱。  
“老师nim，东海同学是个温厚的人，他在教师授课表现的匿名问卷上给每位老师打的都是满分。”  
这你们是怎么知道的。  
“就是就是。而且他很好学，每回的课堂小测都是第一名。”  
这倒是实话。  
李赫宰看了眼那群年轻的学生，不由得失笑。长得好看一点就是会有优待，长得十分好看则处处都是优待。他咳了一声，不打算继续跟学生计较，课还要继续上。他做了个“嘘”的手势，招呼学生将讲义翻到下一页。“这是山猫，学名猞猁，多见于寒冷地带，喜欢猎食野兔……”  
讲完最后一个知识点，离下课还有十分钟。李赫宰看了眼挂钟，合上书本。“剩下一点时间留来答疑，今天的内容同学们有不明白的地方可以来问我。”  
李东海每节课的这个时候总能提出一些问题，不知是想帮老师增加一点成就感还是好奇心天生就旺盛。  
师生间对李赫宰最多的评价就是容易亲近，他无论见到谁脸上都会挂着笑，没有什么能使他丧气。他这门课是公选课，讲动物行为学，属于学校的边缘课程，在学生需要凑学分时才会被想起来。他因为年轻，长得还算帅气，尽管期末给分大方，平时上课依旧很严谨，课堂提问还很宽松，选课率一直很好看。  
这门课很少会有男同学选，即使选了大都也是因为没抢到别的课，从开课的第一天就忧郁地坐到教室的最后排。李东海是非典型的一位，虽然很喜欢戏耍他，做笔记倒是很认真，课后提问的角度也很特别，令人头疼又喜欢。  
李赫宰作为人民教师为人解惑的使命感上来了，笑眯着眼在讲台上等他。  
李东海带着他那双湿润的狗狗眼，把麦克风拨到一边，反常地凑到李赫宰耳旁，压低声音，他还是很恭敬。“老师nim，今天有穿白色长筒袜吗？”  
李赫宰头皮发麻，慌乱中关掉麦克风，心虚地低下头，闭上眼深呼吸。他扶着讲台，腿有点软。

学校里有一座已经废弃的教学楼，李赫宰在这座建筑的卫生间隔间里帮李东海舔。  
整座楼已经切断电源，夕阳透过窗格洒进来，李东海由上至下地，勉强能看清李赫宰的脸，而对方低着眼睛，始终不去看他。他每叫他一声尊称，对方就舔得更卖力，好像自己的羞耻能随着精液射出来，然后被冲进下水道。  
“同学们都说我知识面广，一开始我还不觉得，最近一想，好像是这么回事。比如同学们只知道老师喜欢穿灰西装和运动鞋，但我知道老师还喜欢穿短裙，有时也喜欢高跟。娜美，老师记得娜美吗，就是跟我一样在动物quiz上正确率很高的那位，她说您讲课时声音很好听，但我觉得老师把自己插嗨时叫起来更好听。当然了，这个我没跟她说ㅎㅎ。”  
李东海絮絮叨叨地，声音里透着笑意，他也并不管身下的人有没有听，讲到具体的地方还伸手比划两下。话音刚落，包覆着自己的喉头紧了紧，李东海忍不住哼出鼻音。  
“老师nim，您正在侵犯我。”  
李赫宰这才抬起头来，由于惯性，舌头还黏着阴茎，他机械地吃进去，再吐出来，泄力时像含着两颗榛果，看着可怜巴巴的。他疑惑地望着李东海。  
“是您引诱的我，即便我是自愿的。因为我是学生，学生永远是弱者。如果别人问我，我就这么说。”  
他刚说完，一下挨了一耳光。  
李东海捏着李赫宰的手，贴着自己的脸摩挲。“所以为了公平起见，老师也让我侵犯一回就好了。以后要是被抓包，我怎么都逃不了干系。”  
李赫宰看着那双总是包装得像受害者的眼睛，鬼使神差说好。  
“我怎么都算帮了老师一把，多少还牺牲了一点，老师nim是不是该自愿点？”李东海话里都是无辜。  
希腊神话里的漂亮男孩肯定有一双比美杜莎更可怕的眼睛，是不是？  
他脱掉西裤，露出里面的白色长筒袜，那是经常在直播间给他送礼物的人布置的任务。袜子在大腿根处勒出一圈浅浅的印子，为了能固定住，他还在腰上系了筒夹。  
“真的穿了，好乖。”李东海还是那样笑眼盈盈地望着李赫宰，“其他同学，或者跟老师一个办公室的同事，会知道您这样装饰自己吗？”  
李赫宰羞耻到要流泪了，可自尊心越受冲击他就硬得越厉害。他骑在李东海腿上，几乎要和对方面对面贴在一起，他靠着学生的肩膀，好不去看那张脸。  
李赫宰用屁股碰了碰学生已经勃发的性器，感叹现在的年轻人发育得真好，他咽了咽口水，像小猫用胡须测宽度一样试探性地蹭了蹭学生，然后抬起屁股慢慢坐下去。  
学生起了坏心，用力往上一顶，好死不死操到李赫宰的G点，他腰一软跌坐到李东海身上。  
“老师nim，平时怎么玩自己的现在就玩给我看好吗？不用害羞。”李东海劝诱他，语气正义到像在劝失足的青年迷途知返。  
那怎么能一样呢，玩具又不会越插越大，玩具也不会给reaction。  
但李赫宰身体上表现得很乐意，他扶着马桶的蓄水箱，夹着屁股，一下又一下耸着腰，肠道已经充分湿润，没有了异物进出的刺痛和不适。又硬又大的肉棒顶得他开始浪叫，他像回到家里那个专门隔出来做直播的小角落，当起了在众人面前喜欢玩弄自己的荡妇。  
“不过说真的，您开live的时候会幻想和我做吗，我是指……”李东海喘着粗气问。  
“네，네。”还没等学生更详细地说明李赫宰便抢着回答了，带着一种委屈的哭腔，“是的，我有。”  
他怕李东海又说出什么击溃他自尊心的话，于是忙不迭捧着他的脸吻起来。他不知道要怎么控制呼吸，舌头被困在学生嘴里，鼻息混乱地喷在学生脸上。  
李东海不满足地抱起李赫宰，阴茎还埋在他的身体里。对方忽然悬空，被压在隔板上，只能攀住学生的背，小腿紧紧夹着对方的腰，结果被顶得更深了。他仰着面，喉咙哽着，叫都叫不出。  
李赫宰大腿上的金属搭扣一下陷到李东海的皮肤里，激起他不可名状的欲望。他扣着李赫宰的腰，不让他逃，一边猛地贯穿着面前这副躯体。  
李赫宰被钉在墙上无法动弹，骨头都要被震麻了。他倒像被训诫的学生，哭得抽抽搭搭的，但正爽着，被卷在情欲的漩涡里，又无法叫停。  
李东海比平时更敏锐，比如能通过老师的反应知道顶哪里能让他更快射出来。他不理会老师的求饶，朝敏感点一记又一记地深插。高潮来临时李赫宰哭声都不连串了，射精也断断续续的，李东海操他一下他便抽动着射一下。  
李东海抱着他又坐下来，两个人疲惫地相互环绕。李东海一边吻他脸上的汗一边问，“以后只展示给我一个人看好不好？”


End file.
